


Gone Again.

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: Originally I had wanted this to be an angsty one shot about Chloe's feelings after Lucifer went back to Hell in 4x10, and then Maze walked into the room... and well, I couldn't ignore her presence, so here we are.If you like this, let me know!You can find me on Twitter under the same name. (@angelicanimal)
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Gone Again.

The last wisp of air from his wings that caressed her face as softly as his fingers had moments ago, finally died down, and all was quiet. Not even the pounding of her own heart was enough to drown out the pained silence that tickled along her spine before it wrapped its icy arms around her body and trailed long cold fingers down her back. 

Lucifer was gone. 

She had told him she loved him. 

She had begged him to stay. 

She needed him to stay.

But he didn't. 

She couldn’t hide the anguish in her eyes as they searched the skyline for his ethereal white wings, or the way her lip trembled so forcibly that it sent shock waves throughout her entire body, chilling her to her very core. 

There were still so many words left unspoken between them and Chloe couldn’t fathom how she was supposed to just go home and pretend like she didn’t just bleed her emotions all over the balcony of his penthouse. 

Rationally she knew the reason behind his departure. 

She knew he was protecting her. 

Protecting Charlie.

Protecting Trixie.

This wasn’t like the time he ran off to Vegas. He wasn’t running from her. 

He wasn’t scared of her finding out who he was anymore. 

She knew. 

She knew the demon he saw in himself, and she knew the man he really was. 

He was Lucifer. 

Not the Devil. 

Not Satan. 

Not the Prince of Lies. 

Just Lucifer. 

Her Lucifer. 

And he was gone. Again. 

Chloe’s hands slowly slid across her chest, the movement painstakingly agonizing as she grasped at the invisible threads holding herself together. 

The small sliver of fear that Lucifer would leave her that had cracked open after he had admitted his hatred for himself, was now a large crater, and no matter how tightly she clung to the edge of that chasm, no matter how hard she tried to hold herself together, the despair still leaked out from every crevice.

The agony slashed at her with its giant curved talons, shredding every stitch of indifference she so desperately clung to in order to maintain her sanity. 

He wasn’t coming back. And she had waited too long to tell him how she truly felt. 

If she had told him sooner.

If she had believed in him, rather than feared him. 

If she…

But Chloe fell apart at the regret. And giant globs of tears traced fat fingers down her cheeks, showering her feet in a thunderstorm that would never be met with a rainbow. 

_ “It was you Chloe. It always has been” _

His last words to her rang like bells throughout her head. Each note, each syllable more painful as she stood there replaying it in her head, completely alone with nothing but the wind to hold her. 

And when his absence fully hit her, when she finally realized he wasn't coming back and her eyes had stopped looking for him, she sunk to the floor of his balcony and curled her knees to her chest as she cried hot sticky tears until she had nothing left inside of her anymore.

That was how Maze had found her. 

Chloe had looked so small and so lifeless that at first Maze thought that something had happened to her. It wasn’t until she was close enough to the small rumpled body and saw Chloe’s tear streaked cheeks and red puffy eyes, that Maze finally understood. 

"Damn you Lucifer" she muttered under her breath as she leaned over Chloe. 

"I'll take you home," Maze said, a statement rather than an offer, met only with a slight whine from Chloe’s lips and a quick change of plans for the demon.

Figuring it was for the better, Maze opted for keeping Chloe at the penthouse instead. That way she could keep an eye out on Chloe for the night, as well as stew in rage at Lucifer abandoning her. 

Maze curled her arms under Chloe’s body and lifted her up as though the human weighed nothing. Chloe stirred, but still refused to open her eyes as Maze carried her into Lucifer’s room and placed her gently on his bed.

Chloe gasped as Maze’s hand brushed over her forehead and down her cheeks as the demon wiped away the sticky mess of tears that clung heavily to Chloe’s pale skin. 

It was an act that surprised even Maze.

Chloe’s eyes flew open at the contact, and her arms shot out to grab Maze by the neck to pull her into a tight hug. 

“He’s gone” Chloe cried, her voice vibrating off Maze’s skin, making the demon tremble uncontrollably. 

Maze’s hand slid up Chloe’s back, consoling her in the only way she knew how, the only way that made sense, much like the way Linda had when Maze had cried about Trixie never forgiving her.

This affection wasn’t something Maze was used to, and a part of her wanted to push Chloe away for daring to even make her feel anything but anger at this particular moment. 

Rage was what Maze knew best. And her hatred for Lucifer right now boiled far past its tipping point. 

But Chloe was her friend, and Lucifer was gone. 

He had left both of them. 

Maze’s anger at him bristled underneath her skin, pushing and pulling at her emotions like a pendulum. She wanted to tear Lucifer apart for leaving without her. But she also couldn’t stand to see Chloe like a broken little doll, tossed to the side to gather nothing but dust. 

Forgotten and unloved. 

“Shh” she soothed, pushing her own anger aside. 

Maze could deal with him later. 

Right now she had a responsibility to Chloe. To her friends. 

Chloe pulled away first, her thoughts still very deeply rooted in Lucifer’s departure. Her hand grasped the bullet nestled against her chest, enclosing it tightly into her palm as she sucked in a breath. 

“I told him I loved him Maze” Chloe whispered to her friend who had lovingly replaced her hand to Chloe's knee for comfort. An act much opposite of what one would expect from the demon. 

But Maze had changed a lot since Chloe had first met her, and she had seen the kinder side that the demon tried to bury underneath claws and fury. 

“I told him I loved him and he left” Chloe repeated, not so much to Maze, but to herself, as though it didn’t truly make sense until the words were spoken out loud. 

The tears she had thought were long gone, tickled her cheeks as they silently rolled down her face once again. 

"I should have told him sooner" 

"No" Maze shook her head. "Don't put this on you. This isn't your fault"

“But-- if” Chloe tried to squeak out before Maze’s eyes darkened, stopping Chloe mid sentence. 

“Listen to me Decker,” Maze said in a hardened voice as she palmed the back of Chloe’s neck, “You don’t need him. Neither do I. I’m here for you now. Ok?”

“Ok” Chloe whispered before she yawned, the exhaustion of these emotions sinking into her like a weighted blanket. She fell back against Lucifer’s pillow and tucked her face into it as she pulled it tightly against her body. It wasn’t long before Chloe’s breathing slowed, and sleep finally took her.

Maze watched the detective for a few moments before she rose from the bed, and made her way out to the other room. Her curved knife tipped precariously on her finger as she stood watching the open skyline of LA.

Lucifer went to Hell. 

Eve left her.

Linda had Amenadiel and Charlie. 

She wasn't needed by them. But Chloe was. Now more than ever.

It wasn't just Chloe who was tossed aside by Lucifer. She was too. Again.

A long time ago she had made a deal with him to watch over Chloe. 

And that’s just what she had planned to do. 

They didn’t need him. 

Lucifer be damned.


End file.
